


Let it Snow

by cold_century



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, First Kiss, just pure fluff, protective Kara is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_century/pseuds/cold_century
Summary: Snow isn't the only thing falling outside Alex's window...Just pure Sanvers Christmas happiness with some minor canon divergence (all the basics are the same) ... you'll see what I mean





	1. Chapter 1

Alex has been ready for Christmas since the start of December. Okay, she’s been ready since December 26th last year, but she wasn't going to let everyone know that until it was acceptable to start getting excited. Besides, she doubted her landlord would be too enthusiastic about her having a tree in the living room all year round. But now her tree is up (decorated with extreme tackiness with the help of Kara), tinsel is looped around cabinets and mistletoe hangs over the door; the latter she had protested, but Kara had insisted until Alex had to give in. And, to top it all, it’s snowing. Real, proper snow in National City, something she hasn't seen since she was child. Since Kara’s first Christmas with them.

As she sits there, staring out of the window watching the silently falling snow, her heart aches with the nostalgia it conjures inside her and a warmth spreads all the way to her toes at the memory of feeling so happy because she had someone near her own age to spend Christmas with, even if it had taken a while for Kara to get used to the celebrations.

Smiling to herself, she thinks about the first Christmas present Kara had bought her; she had given it to her on Christmas night when they were in their room. With slightly shaking hands she had handed it to Alex and turned red the moment she had opened it, mumbling something about how she didn't know what to get her, but Alex had cut her off with a hug that had almost knocked Kara over. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been special. It was just a book, all about astrology and space, but Alex had loved it because she loved Kara. They had stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, going through the entire book under the covers with a flashlight --

_CRASH_

Alex jumps, spilling hot coffee over her hand. Swearing and wiping her hand on her sweatpants, she looks out of the window to where a string of bright lights are flashing, hanging down from somewhere above her apartment. She puts the now nearly empty mug down, wandering over to the window, slightly apprehensive, briefly wondering if Kara had somehow crashed into the window above hers due to the poor visibility outside.  
The real cause of the crashing sound is even more surprising and her first instinct is to laugh as she pulls up the window and sticks her head out, freezing cold air rushing into her apartment.

“Are you okay?” she calls out to the person slowly getting up from the snow-covered ground who happens to be her new friend who had moved in a couple of months ago to the apartment above hers.

Maggie stands up on slightly shaky legs, hand on the back of her head, looking quite dazed.

“Lucky I was only one floor up,” she says, wincing.

“Lucky it snowed all last night,” Alex says with a laugh. “What the hell were you doing, Sawyer?”

“Christmas lights,” Maggie says, brushing snow off the back of her legs with her free hand. “I was hanging them outside the window and slipped.”

“It's Christmas Eve!” Alex says, laughing when Maggie just shrugs and grins the same dimpled grin she gives Alex every time they pass each other in the corridor. A grin that makes Alex’s stomach twist into a tight knot and heat spread over her body despite the freezing temperatures over the past couple of weeks.

“Better late than never,” Maggie says, moving her hand from the back of her head. Even from where she's standing, Alex can see the red staining Maggie’s fingertips.

“You're bleeding!”

“It's fine, it'll stop.”

“It’s not fine, you need to get that looked at,” Alex says. “I'll drive you to the hospital.”

“It's Christmas Eve, it'll take hours for me to see someone,” Maggie argues. “It's not that bad, it could've been worse.”

“Fine, I'll take a look,” Alex says, gesturing for her to come inside.

“You don't have to.”

“This isn't a negotiation, now come inside!”

For a second it looks like Maggie is going to argue back and be irritatingly stubborn but Alex glares at her and rolling her eyes, Maggie disappears up the stairs of the building and a few seconds later is knocking on Alex’s door.

“Nice tree,” Maggie says with a laugh when she steps inside. So they had gone a little overboard with the decorations but if there was ever a time to be over the top, it was Christmas.

“Thanks, my sister helped decorate it,” Alex says, pulling out a chair for Maggie to sit down who still looked unsteady on her feet from the fall.

“Cute.”

The back of Maggie’s jumper is soaked through from the snow and she's shivering so much that Alex is sure the chair is vibrating.

“Let’s get you out of that jumper,” Alex says, regretting her phrasing as soon as the words are out of her mouth as Maggie smirks, raising her eyebrow.

“At least buy me dinner first,” she says and Alex feels her cheeks go red.

“That's not… I didn't…”

"Relax, Danvers, I know what you meant,” Maggie laughs. “I'll go upstairs and get something.”

“I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure you're okay,” Alex says sternly, her awkwardness pushed aside, pushing down on Maggie’s shoulders so she stays put. She picks her own jumper up from the back of the couch and hands it to Maggie. She's about to look away but not in time as Maggie lifts her damp jumper over her head and Alex feels her neck go red when her eyes drift down to the small patch of toned stomach visible when Maggie’s t-shirt rides up.

She manages to pull herself together before Maggie can catch her staring, rummaging through the cabinet below the sink for a first aid kit, hoping her cheeks still aren’t red when she stands up and walks back to the table, pulling up a chair behind Maggie. The jumper is adorably big on her, the sleeves covering her hands. It was too big even for Alex, and the hem fell to midway down Maggie’s thighs. At least she’s stopped shivering so Alex can take a look at the back of her head.

“So why were you hanging lights up the day before Christmas?” Alex asks her, pulling on a pair disposable gloves.

“Lost track of time,” Maggie says, turning her head slightly to try and look at Alex, but Alex turns her head with her hands.

“Stay still,” she says, ignoring the thudding in her chest when she brushes Maggie’s hair out of the way of the cut with her fingers.

“You’ve had yours up since December 1st,” Maggie says. “Thought I should at least try and put some effort in -- _ow_!”

“Sorry,” Alex says, wincing as she accidentally touches the cut. “It’s only superficial, I’ll just clean it up.”

  
Maggie hisses when Alex wipes away the blood with an antiseptic wipe, her knuckles going white when she grips the edge of the table.

“You’re lucky this is the worst of it,” Alex says pointedly. “If it hadn’t snowed so much last night, you’d be in that hospital whether you wanted to be or not.”

She tilts Maggie’s head slightly, her eyes drifting along the delicate curve of Maggie’s neck… it was hard to focus on what she was doing when all she could think about was the tugging sensation in her stomach, hyper aware of how she was sat so close to Maggie that she could smell her shampoo.

“I don’t like the snow,” Maggie says, providing the distraction Alex needs.

“How can you not like snow?” she asks, laughing, opening the box of butterfly stitches.

“It’s too cold,” Maggie says, but there’s something in her voice that tells Alex Maggie isn’t being completely truthful. She wants to press further, but just as she decides against it, Maggie continues. “It always snows in Nebraska. I guess it just reminds me too much of home.”

Alex fumbles over the words in her mind that would make Maggie feel better; no one as beautiful as Maggie Sawyer should ever have a reason to be sad.

“Do you miss your family?” Alex asks, placing one of the stitches across the cut.

“I guess,” Maggie says with a small shrug. “It’s more that I feel even more alone here than I did there, and when you’re not straight or white in Nebraska, it’s pretty isolating.”

Why would Maggie ever find herself alone? It doesn’t sit right with Alex that this woman could ever feel alone, especially around Christmas.

“You’re not alone,” she says quietly and this time she doesn’t stop Maggie from turning her head, a small smile on her lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’ve got me,” Alex says, returning the smile, and the light shines in Maggie’s eyes again. “Anyway, who else would stitch you up when you fall out your window?” she adds, trying to diffuse the static tension that had settled around them.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Maggie laughs.

There’s a brief silence, Alex concentrating on the final few stitches before peeling off the gloves.

“All done,” she says. As soon as Maggie stands, her knees buckle and it’s lucky Alex was standing behind her, grabbing her arms to keep her upright. “I didn’t say you could get up!”

“I’m fine!” Maggie says, lowering herself back into the chair. Alex sits opposite her. “Just light-headed, that’s all.”

“You’ve probably got concussion,” Alex says. “Do you feel sick?”

“A little,” Maggie admits. “I’ll be fine, I’ll go and sleep it off.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Alex says firmly, putting a hand on Maggie’s knee, ignoring the tingle at her fingertips.

“It’s one flight of stairs,” Maggie says.

“One flight of stairs too many,” Alex fires back and Maggie stops arguing. “Follow my finger with your eyes.”

Perhaps staring at Maggie’s eyes wasn’t the best idea she has ever come up with. She gets so lost in them that she realises she’s been waving her finger in front of Maggie’s face for a minute longer than necessary, and if the smirk on Maggie’s face is anything to go by, she’s been caught out.

“Well, you don’t seem too bad,” Alex says quickly, dropping her hand.

“Thanks,” Maggie says dryly. “Do you say that to all the girls?”

“No, just you,” Alex says with a laugh, standing up again. Maggie holds out her hand for Alex to pull her up and the touch sends shockwaves down her arm right to her chest, her heart racing just from one small touch as Maggie squeezes her hand as she stands. She thinks she might be deluded, but she’s certain Maggie drops her hand not as quickly as someone normally would.

“Are you discharging me?” Maggie says and it’s hard to feel disappointed when Maggie is grinning at her like that. It’s infectious.

“You’re free to go,” Alex says, walking Maggie to the door. “I’ll let you get back to decorating.”

“I think I’ve lost my Christmas spirit,” Maggie says, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Every part of Alex is burning to do something, anything to see the spark in Maggie’s eyes, and the only thought that crosses her mind is one which comes out of her mouth before she can stop it.

“Do you want to come to Christmas dinner with me?” she asks in such a rush that she thinks Maggie might have missed it from the silence she receives in answer. “I mean, it won’t just be me, my sister’s hosting this year and she’s invited her friends, too.”

Maggie looks so taken aback Alex wonders if the concussion has knocked her dumb.

“Are you sure?” she asks finally.

“If Kara can have her friends over, I can invite mine,” Alex says, and she has to grip the edge of the door to stop herself from kissing Maggie there and then with the smile that breaks out on her face.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Maggie says.

“You can give me my jumper back then, too,” Alex says, smirking at how much longer it is on Maggie now she’s standing upright. She picks up Maggie’s own jumper from the back of the chair and hands it to her.

“Thanks for patching me up, Danvers,” Maggie says, taking her jumper from Alex.

“Anytime,” Alex says, leaning against the door which she can't quite bring herself to close. Something has caught Maggie’s eye and when she follows her gaze and sees what Maggie is staring at, the familiar tightness in her stomach returns, her mouth going dry.

“Was the mistletoe your sister's idea too?” Maggie asks, her eyes bright, expectant, and Alex’s entire body hums with anticipation, knowing what will happen no matter what she says because the way Maggie is looking at her there is no way she is walking away from this door, leaving Alex in unbearable suspense.

“Yeah,” she breathes, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I’ll thank her for it tomorrow,” Maggie says and before Alex can take the words in, she’s caught in a kiss that sets every nerve in her body on fire, her heart racing in her chest, every repressed feeling she has ever felt for Maggie Sawyer from the moment she had seen her carrying up boxes, to the countless interactions after that, coming to the surface as Maggie’s hands rest gently on her cheeks, and the rest of the world melts away as she’s lost in the feeling of Maggie’s lips against hers.

It’s over too quickly. The feeling is there and then it is gone, leaving behind a memory tattooed on her lips. The air around them hums as Maggie steps back, looking slightly red in the face, watching Alex curiously for a reaction.

“Maybe you should fall out of windows more if that's what I get for helping you,” she says before she can even stop herself and Maggie laughs with relief.

“Hey, I almost died,” Maggie says. “Life is short, and you are hot.”

“It was a superficial cut,” Alex says, rolling her eyes and silence settles around them, the feeling of what had just happened lingering in the air. She stands tall, almost as close to Maggie as she was moments ago, staring into her deep brown eyes. “But just so you know, you don't have to injure yourself as an excuse to do that again.”

She's made Maggie flustered and it makes Alex’s heart feel light in her chest at the way she ducks her head slightly, laughing.

“Well, I'll keep that in mind,” she says softly and Alex is overcome by the urge to pull Maggie back into her apartment but then Maggie takes a step back. “I'll see you tomorrow, Alex.”

It's not rejection. There's possibility, almost painful anticipation in Maggie’s words. Alex isn't sure she can be so patient, not when she has to spend a whole day with Maggie tomorrow.

“See you tomorrow, Maggie."

And with a smile, Maggie goes to leave. Alex’s fingers touch her lips, sinking into the memory of Maggie kissing her. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Maggie turns back.

“Oh, and by the way, I hope you know that was your present,” she says with a wink. “Merry Christmas, Danvers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, here is part two! All mistakes are my fault for trying to get this done before I fly off to Rome in the morning... Enjoy!

Alex knocks for the third time on Maggie’s door, pressing her ear to the wood, trying to hear for any sign of life on the other side. She wonders for a second if she has the wrong door, or if Maggie is still asleep, and although she neglected to tell Maggie a time (in her defense, she had been too preoccupied with the kiss), she didn't expect Maggie to sleep in so late on Christmas.

She checks her watch and frowned; it was nearly midday, and she had promised Kara on the phone that morning that her and Maggie would be at Kara’s for one. Of course, Kara had been more than happy to accommodate for one extra person, especially one of Alex's friends. She didn't admit to Kara she had kissed Maggie the day before; it wasn't exactly what people who were just friends did. She had felt guilty about it after she had hung up the phone because she very rarely kept secrets from her sister, but she couldn't bring herself to mention the kiss. It was something she wanted to hold on to for herself for just a little while longer.

Alex knocks again, harder and this time shouting, “Sawyer! Open up!”

She hears hurried footsteps on the other side and there's a brief flutter of nerves before Maggie pulls open the door and the dimpled smile that she greets Alex with washes away any potential awkwardness in a flash.

“Hey Danvers! Merry Christmas!” Maggie says and before Alex can say anything back, Maggie throws her arms around Alex’s neck and she only gets to return the hug briefly before Maggie steps back.

“Merry Christmas, Maggie,” Alex says, when she finds her voice again, her body still tingling from the contact. “So, are you ready?”

“Yeah, uh, not quite, I didn't know what time you were coming,” Maggie says with an apologetic smile, dragging Alex into her apartment by the sleeve of her sweater.

"I never got to that part,” Alex says. “I got distracted.”

“I take full responsibility,” Maggie says, making Alex laugh. There's no awkwardness, no treading lightly around the subject and it's a relief. Somehow she didn't expect anything else from someone as bold and confident as Maggie. “Let me just finish getting ready and we can go,” she says, leaving Alex standing in her kitchen.

Maggie’s apartment was certainly a contrast to Alex’s; no tree, no tinsel, no mistletoe (although she wasn't sure there was a need for it). All there was by way of decoration was a Christmas card on her mantelpiece next to a snowglobe of Omaha, Nebraska; it seemed Maggie had given up on the lights after her fall, and Alex couldn't blame her.

“How's your head?” Alex calls to her.

“Well, if the whole federal agent thing doesn't work out for you, consider a career as a doctor,” Maggie says from what Alex presumes to be her bedroom.

“I'll think about it,” she says, laughing. She shakes the snow globe and sets it down when Maggie walks back in, pulling on boots as she goes.

“Thanks again,” Maggie says and she stops in front of Alex, eyes shining and even in the cool air of the apartment, Alex feels hot under her sweater.

“Yeah, no problem,” Alex manages to say, acutely aware of how close Maggie is standing to her.

“You clean up nice,” Maggie says, running her eyes up and down Alex.

“I do?” Alex says, pulling at the hem of her sweater which Kara knitted her the year before last. It's nothing special, it's too small in the arms and it's not really her colour but she loves it. And she loves to see Kara’s smile when she's wearing it.

“Yeah, you do,” Maggie says, tilting her head and the familiar hum of anticipation spreads through Alex’s body and she finds herself drawn to Maggie, pulled towards her as though she is always destined to find her.

And then Maggie steps back, a playful smile on her lips. _So much for ‘life is short’_ , Alex thinks wryly.

“We should get going,” Maggie says, picking up her coat from the back of a chair. “Don't want to be late for your sister.”

Alex actually has to shake her head to clear it, watching as Maggie turns and walks away. She has a feeling this won't be the last time Maggie Sawyer leaves her hanging, and she can't bring herself to be annoyed about it because she has an instinct Maggie won't hold out for very long. Alex’s patience is already wearing thin, and if she has to, she’ll make the move this time because all she can think about is the kiss and how she wants to feel her emotions explode like tiny fireworks in her chest again.

At the door, Maggie turns back, holding it open with her foot.

“You coming, Danvers?”

 

***

The tables turn as soon as the pull up outside Kara’s apartment. Gone are Alex’s nerves, now in a familiar situation, one in which she knows Maggie won't tease her and hold her in a suspense that makes her heart race in her chest.

Maggie on the other hand, is jittery. Her leg is shaking slightly and she jumps when Alex puts a hand on her thigh.

“That's annoying,” she says.

“Sorry, can't help it,” Maggie says.

“You nervous?” Alex says with a laugh, and Maggie shrugs. “You're here as my guest, and you’re going to like Kara. It's not like she's going to be able to sense what happened yesterday.”

Whatever Maggie’s reply is going to be is interrupted by a tap on Alex’s window and she jumps before rolling her eyes at the younger man waving at her.

“Hey, Winn,” she says, making him move back when she opens the door, Maggie getting out on the other side.

“Merry Christmas, Alex!” he says, grinning. “Who's your new friend?”

“This is Maggie,” Alex says, and Winn shakes Maggie’s hand enthusiastically. “Maggie, this is Winn, he works with me.”

“You have other friends?,” Winn says with mock hurt and Alex nudges him in the ribs as they walk across the street, Winn bounding up the steps, his reindeer antlers shifting on his head. He leads them up two flights of stairs, Maggie trailing slightly behind the other two.

“Oh, here I forgot,” Alex says, as Winn knocks three times on the door. She pulls out a folded Santa hat from her back pocket and jams it on Maggie’s head before she can say anything. “There, you look a lot more festive,” Alex says and her smile is infectious. Maggie adjusts it, just in time as the door opens and Alex is knocked backwards into her from the force of a hug.

“Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Alex says, hugging her sister back tightly before she gives the same greeting to Winn who lifts Kara off her feet slightly.

Kara drags Alex into her apartment by the hand and Maggie follows on behind them, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the force of energy that is Kara Danvers.

Alex’s sister is so busy darting around the kitchen that she doesn't notice Maggie standing to the side of Alex, and Alex just gives her a look as if to say ‘she's always like this’ and Maggie grins.

“Kara,” Alex says when her sister finally pauses to hand Alex a glass of wine. "This is Maggie.”

“Oh, Alex’s friend!” Kara says with a smile that doesn't match the look in her eyes, almost a glare as though she's sizing Maggie up.

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie says and when Kara shakes her hand, she has to bite her tongue to stop her knees buckling from the near bone-crushing grip on her hand. How, she doesn't know, but Kara has definitely sensed something between the two of them.

The fact she has stood her ground seems to impress Kara, who raises her eyebrows slightly and then breaks into a genuine smile that calms Maggie’s nerves just a little. The beer Alex hands her will help even more.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, amused once Kara is out of earshot. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine,” Maggie says quickly but Alex raises an eyebrow (in a very similar manner to Kara) and Maggie glances over to where her sister is sitting with Winn and another guy, also wearing reindeer antlers. “I just don’t think your sister likes me.”

Alex laughs. “She’s known you for five minutes,” she says. “You haven’t done anything.”

“Apart from kiss her sister,” Maggie says pointedly and the corner of her mouth turns up at the faint blush in Alex’s cheeks.

“Which she doesn’t know about,” Alex reminds her. Maggie sips her drink, acutely aware of Alex watching her. Maybe she was just being paranoid; it felt a bit like meeting the parents and Kara gave off a very strong vibe of protectiveness over Alex. And it wasn’t as if her and Alex were even dating (although she wouldn’t pass on the opportunity); it had, after all, just been a kiss. A kiss she hadn’t stopped thinking about since it happened, a kiss which made her feel things she hadn’t felt in… well, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt anything like it. All she knew was that she definitely wanted to kiss Alex again.

She jumps when Alex puts her hand on her back to guide her over to the couch where Winn is sitting with another of Alex and Kara’s friends, who introduces himself as James.

Maggie tries to ignore the nerves that have settled in her stomach as they pass the time until dinner getting to know each other. She can’t help but feel slightly envious about the relationship Alex has with Kara, but she doesn't feel out of place among the group, especially when they drag her into a debate about who would win in a fight, Supergirl or Guardian, casting the deciding vote to Supergirl and causing James and Winn to complain that she only said that because Alex did. It was worth it though, because Alex gave her a one-armed hug and the surprising contact created a pull in the pit of her stomach.

Excusing herself to get another drink, mainly to get away from the feeling of Alex's side pressed against her for the past hour, she tries to get a hold of herself; it scared her how Alex could make her feel this way after one kiss. She felt powerless to stop it. 

When she closes the fridge door, she turns and almost walks into Kara, so deep in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Alex's sister following her.

"Are you having a good time?" Kara asks her with a warm smile. "I know Winn and James can be a bit over the top at times, but me and Alex are used to it by now."

"They're good fun," Maggie says, unscrewing the top on her drink. "Thank you for letting me come, by the way. It's nice not to spend the day alone." She doesn't mean it to sound like she wants pity but Kara's face falls.

"No one should spend Christmas alone!" she says earnestly. "Anyway, any friend of Alex is a friend of mine."

Maybe Maggie really had been worried about Kara liking her for no reason. She'd barely known her two hours and yet she was accepting Maggie into her home as if she were as close to her as she was with Winn or James.

"Thanks, Kara, that actually means a lot," Maggie says and Kara just smiles, checking one of the saucepans.  

 “She talks about you a lot,” Kara says and Maggie stands up straighter, trying to hold back her smile as she glances over at Alex who is settling a disagreement between the other two, her smile lighting up her face. For some reason, Maggie doesn’t want to hold that over Alex’s head. It’s just nice to know she’s made such an impression on Alex that she tells Kara about her. It makes her feel wanted, liked, part of someone’s life. The world stops feeling as lonely as it so often had in that second.

“All good things, I hope,” Maggie says with a laugh, grazing over the silence. Kara just smiles and opens the oven door.

“She likes you, that’s for sure,” Kara says when she stands back up and Maggie almost spills her drink down her front.

“She likes me?”

“Of course she does, you’re her friend aren’t you?”

Right. She likes her as a friend. Of course that’s what Kara meant. However, there’s a look in Kara’s eyes and Maggie can practically see her brain working to piece together what she had said with Maggie’s reaction.

“Yeah, I’m her friend,” Maggie says. _Friends don’t kiss friends, though._ Kara adjusts her glasses, glancing over at her sister and Maggie follows her eyes, catching Alex’s, who frowns slightly and gestures for the two to come over and join them.

Maggie’s quite thankful for an excuse to get out of the awkward situation with Kara, because she is sure that while Alex may only have told Kara she has friendly feelings towards Maggie, she might have just given the game away about her own feelings towards Kara’s sister.

“Don’t let her down,” Kara says and Maggie turns around, stung. Kara may not know her that well, she may have only heard about her through Alex, but the assumption that maybe Maggie would let Alex down still hurts.

“I’d never do that,” Maggie says and Kara’s expression softens. “Not even to a friend, and especially not to Alex.”

Kara smiles at her and her nerves wash away in an instant. It felt something like acceptance into this strange family dynamic between everyone in the apartment, more so than when Kara had so openly welcomed her. 

“Merry Christmas, Maggie,” is all Kara says, but there is a lot more said than just those three words.

When she rejoins Alex, Winn and James, she returns Alex’s smile but it doesn’t do what she’s feeling justice by any stretch. She sits there, on the arm of Kara’s sofa next to Alex and when Alex looks at her, half-laughing at Winn’s joke, something clicks inside her. This is what family feels like.

 

***

“I can’t believe Kara bought you an Etch-A-Sketch,” Maggie says with a laugh, holding the door to their building open for Alex who is carrying the said toy in her hands.

“Hey, I am great on one of these,” Alex says.

“No one can draw on one of those for shit, Danvers,” she says as they walk along the corridor.

“Seriously, I’ll prove it, I’m ridiculously good,” Alex says, fumbling in her pockets for her keys when they reach her door. The alcohol they had consumed after dinner at Kara’s has made Maggie brave. She wasn’t drunk, but it was enough. But Kara’s voice is still ringing in her head; _don’t let her down_. So she plays it safe.

“Thank you for inviting me,” she says as Alex unlocks her door. “I had a great time.”

“Don’t mention it,” Alex says, leaning against her door. “I’m glad you came.”

She’s on the verge of saying something she might regret. She doesn’t know what, but mismatched words are firing around inside her head.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Danvers,” she says instead, a dull ache of disappointment in her chest. It was only a kiss.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in for a drink? Coffee or something?”

The atmosphere changes instantly. The disappointment lifts from her chest and instead, the nerves are back, tingling excitement because she knows what Alex means. She can see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice and while Maggie would never claim to be right about everything, she knows she’s got the right impression from this. She had felt the same tension earlier that day when she had come so close to kissing Alex in her apartment, sensed the anticipation. This time, she can hear the anticipation in Alex’s voice. The expectation. The speed at which she offers, the way she’s watching Maggie, her eyes begging her not to walk away, bright and dark and drawing Maggie in until she can no longer fight against what she wants. Her mind is instantly made up. Kara's warning be damned, if this was what Alex wanted, then Maggie was not going to walk away and let the moment slip away from her.

She’s done not taking the chances she was given. She’s done feeling alone. She had felt more in one kiss with Alex than she ever thought it was possible to feel. This was going to be their time.

All they had to do was begin.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we get to see more of Kara being protective of Alex when the show returns, because it's very fun to write and even better to witness... Thank you all so much for your comments and support, I really appreciate it!


End file.
